Raising the kids
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Can Kagome really be a mother? Can she handle raising a kid? Will this all drive her insane? sequal to Kagome's puppy, but if you didn't read it you will understand the story except for chapter one.IC
1. saddness

**I'm still thinking of how to start this. . . . . **

**This is picking up after chapter 9, letting go, so her kid doesn't really exist yet. Those who didn't read "Kagome's puppy" that's ok, you should still understand. If you want you could just go back and read the other story, but, hey, that's your decision not mine.**

Kagome whipped the tears from her eyes. "I guess that's it, huh?" she sniffled. ". . . . . . ." She looked down. Inuyasha didn't want to say it either. Chiou was gone. Forever. The closest thing they ever had to a child. Gone. Just like that. Kagome sniffled.

This was the first time she had ever cried with out Inuyasha yelling at her. Normally that would have brought a smile to her face, but not now. She sighed. She had to go, she couldn't just be standing there when Eri comes back. She turned to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her by the hand and picked her up. She snuggled close into his chest and cried harder while Inuyasha walked back toward the well. Before she knew it she was 500 years in the past.

Inuyasha gently put her down on the other side of the well. He whipped a tear of her cheek with his hand. "Oh wench you gotta stop crying sometime. What's Shippo gonna do if he sees you like this?" Inuyasha said comfortably. "I -sniffle sniffle- know, but I just can't help it," she sobbed. "I'll stop soon, I promise," she cried. "Feh." He looked at her suspiciously. "I promise," she repeated.

Inuyasha walked toward the village and stopped to make sure Kagome was following. She was, at her own very slow rate. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went back to pick her up again. "Kagome I can't go around carrying you all day," he stated. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He blushed and turned away.

He put her down. "It's not that bad Kagome. . . . ." he started. Though it seemed once he said that more tears welled up in her eyes, if that was possible. "No!" he said firmly. "No more crying. This all has to stop. I can't even believe you had that much water in you." She smiled faintly. "Ok -tear tear- I'll stop." Inuyasha went back over to pick her up, again. "You're going back to your era until you stop the water works. This is insane," he said. She smiled.

**I know it's short but I have a test to study for. For all of you new people yo will understand the story better. This was just like a finishing up chapter. Pleeeeeeease review!**


	2. break

**Obviously someone has to have kids due to the title of the story, but I'm not sure what chapter so just hang in there:**

Kagome blinked from the blinding morning sun. It was Saturday, she had been in her time for a few days now. She knew she had to go back to the feudal era today, but sleeping in couldn't hurt, right? She rolled back over. Wrong.

"Oh wench get up, you've been in your time long enough," said Inuyasha, who had just hoped in from the window. "No, sleep," she groaned from under her pillow. "We don't have time for this," he demanded and pulled back her covers. She groaned again and rolled off the bed with an 'oof'. She stumbled, then managed to stand up. Kagome walked down stairs.

"Where are you going now?" asked the hanyou. "I'm hungry," she called back. He growled. "We'll never make it back by morning," he stated. "That's fine by me," she laughed. He angrily tapped his foot and then followed her down stairs. By afternoon they had made it back to the feudal era.

Shippo was still teary eyed when they returned, but once he saw Kagome acting her normal self he put on a slight smile. Chiou hadn't affected Sango and Miroku as much as Shippo, but they were still a little depressed. By night it seemed that the group was back to normal.

- - - - -

The next day they were off in search of jewel shards again. "This is boring," sighed Shippo. "No complaints runt," snapped Inuyasha. "You're so self," mumbled Shippo. "What did you say?" Inuyasha whirled around. "None of us except you want to search for shards," said Shippo. "That's not true," Inuyasha turned to the others. ". . . . . ." said the rest. He growled. "Fine what do you want to do?" he asked annoyed. They paused for a moment before Kagome spoke up. "Well I have a test to study for," she said softly.

"I could clean up my Hiraikotsu," mumbled Sango. "I do what Sango does," squeaked Miroku knowing that he'd get a wack on the head. Yep, he did. "Feh," said Inuyasha before jumping up into the tree's branches. Kagome sighed and pulled out an Algebra book and sat down, leaning against Inuyasha's tree. Sango went to look for a creek for water so she could clean up her boomerang and, of course, Miroku tagged along. Shippo was here and there, keeping himself busy with his shape shifting.

Kagome sighed again and shut her book faster than you can blink. If she was alone she probably would have thrown the book as far away as possible, but she was determined to keep her cool. So Kagome gently placed it back in her bag and pulled out her science book. Because she was so frustrated she accidently pulled it out to hard and quick so she sent the book flying. She let out a groan and trudged over to pick up her book. When she returned Inuyasha was sitting in a spot next to her.

"What ya reading?" he asked while peeking over her shoulder. "Well I was studying about math, but I decided to move on to science." She laughed slightly when she saw the confused look on the hanyou's face. "It's just school Inuyasha," she said. He turned his head away with the "I know" look. Of course he was still totally clueless. She laughed again. "Oh wench what's so funny?" he demanded to know. She would have said "you" but that would embarrass the dog demon. So she answered, "Nothing," with a snicker.

He sat down next to her again. She leaned against his back and sighed. "It's so pretty out isn't it?" she asked gazing out at the sunset. "I guess," he answered softly while blushing and turning away.

**With Sango and Miroku: ( ha I left you hanging )**

Miroku sat at the edge of the stream with an oh to familiar red hand print of his face. "Can't you ever learn to control yourself?" snapped Sango who had now placed herself a few feet away from the monk. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You'll never change," she sighed. "What can I say?" he smiled. She threw a rock at his head. "Ouch," Miroku said while rubbing at his head.

Sango turned away. "You deserve that," she pouted. "That might be so," Miroku said. "At least your honest," she turned back toward him. "See you do love me," he insisted. "No, you're in the way of my boomerang." He turned around. There it was. He sighed and went to hand it to her. He yanked at it, but to no avail. "Sango how do you lift this thing!" She rolled her eyes and went over to retrieve it by herself.

Soon it was dark and everyone turned in for the night. Though Sango did seem to be a little closer to Miroku and Kagome was nearer to Inuyasha than usual.

**I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, but I only have a small amount of computer time everyday that isn't e-mail or school. I try to up date fast anyway. sigh**


	3. studying

**Picking up:**

"I know my friends didn't mean to tell everyone, in fact they didn't. They told one, one told another, another told another, till the whole school knew. To everyone Hojo was supposed to be my boyfriend and then they heard about Inuyasha. Then sometime later they heard from one way or another that I was married and was pregnant while I was still dating Hojo." Kagome sighed. Rumors were getting the better of her.

Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk from frustration. She hated these stupid rumors and she didn't understand the assignment. The bad part about it was part of it was true. Kagome hit her head on her desk. How did she even tell her friends in the first place? It's not like you go up to people and start a conversation by saying, "Hey guys how's it goen, by the way did I tell you I'm pregnant?" She let out a moan of annoyance. This night was just getting longer and longer.

Kagome slammed her book shut and leaned back in her chair. The chair tipped over and fell down with a crash. "Ouch," she said While rubbing her back and stumbling back up. "Clumsy," said a voice from the window. Kagome 'eeped' and fell back down from shock. "Don't sneak up on my like that," she ordered. Inuyasha jumped in and brought her back to her feet. "Thanks," she sighed. "I didn't sneak up on you, you were just to dull to notice me. I've been sitting there for awhile you know." Her eyes narrowed. "Today is not my day," she admitted.

Kagome walked back over to her desk, but was lifted back up before she could sit down. "Don't tell me you're going back to that book junk," he demanded. "Yes I am," she mumbled. "Feh." He gently placed her on her bed. "Quit torturing yourself," he said. "It's not torture, just slight unhappiness," she said. Inuyasha gave her an evil glare. "Fine," she sighed. "Maybe just a little."

"You're not going back to that 'school' thing tomorrow," he stated. "What? Oh course I am, there's a huge math test." She paused and right before Inuyasha was about to speak she jumped up. "Oh my gosh I have to study!" she exclaimed. Kagome dashed back over to her desk and pulled out her book and started to memorize as much as she possibly could.

Inuyasha growled. "Stop," he insisted. "Inuyasha I have to," she whined. He went over and picked up the book and flipped threw the pages. "How could you ever use this?" "I don't know," she snatched the book back and turned to her page. "Stress isn't good for your health." She dropped her head on her desk. "I know." Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha went and picked her up out of her chair and put her on the bed. "You need to sleep." "No I don't." "That's also not good for your health." "I'm not -yawn- tired." He chuckled. "I don't believe that for a second." "I'm serious I think I've been studying so much that I've built up an immunity against sleeping. It's a horrible disease." Kagome stood to go back to her desk, but Inuyasha caught her by the hand. "Well if you have a disease then you need to sleep even _more_ than you normally would." Oh no, he was playing back her game. That's not supposed to happen.

"Fine," she gave in. "But I'm waking up early to study more." "Feh." He gently put her back in her bed. Soon she drifted to sleep. He smirked.

**I know it's short, but I have sooooo much school work. Trust me, you are _blessed_ to have this chapter. Now if you don't mind, REVIEW! **


End file.
